seto and zorc
by catsblood15
Summary: To save egypt a sacfrifice is needed, Zork chooses the priest that will bare his child, but when the priest starts to like the idea that a child grows with in them will the priest turn agaisnt eygpt? part 1 of 2
1. dishonor

SETO and ZORK

"Seto! Seto!? Where are you? Its time for your studies." "Coming Aknadin." Seto replied coming out of his room with his cousin Atemu. "So Seto, don't forget Saturday night." "What's Saturday night?" "Seto!" Atemu yelled, "calm down I was just kidding, gods Atemu lighten up." "How can I when you're my cousin" Atemu remarked "yeah…HEY!" "Hahahahahah well I guess you'd better go" "yeah well see ya later Atemu." "Come on Seto!" Aknadin yelled. "Oh boy he sounds pissed, I'd better go" "k see you later Seto." Atemu said leaving a kiss on his priest's lips.

"Seto where have you been?" "Oh I'm sorry daddy I was with Atemu. But I'm here now." "Yes I suppose you are. Well now I'm going to ask you a few questions for your quiz tomorrow. So lets get started," Aknadin said.

"Question number one, who was the father of our gods?" Aknadin asked, "Ok I know this its ummmm Cronos! It's Cronos." Seto answered

1 HR LATER

"SETO!" "What?" "All your answers were either Greek gods or heroes."

"I'm sorry father its just that my step dad is Greek so I kind of have to know those gods too. I'm so sorry dad." Seto apologized. Aknadin just got up and left.

"Daddy I'm sorry." Seto whispered

ATEMU'S ROOM

Knock, knock "Come in." "Atemu" Seto said. Atemu could hear the tears in his cousin's voice. He could tell Seto was gonna break down any second. "SETO!" Atemu yelled. Seto ran in to his cousin's open arms, crying into his chest.

"Seto wha, what happened?!"

"Atemu it was awful. Dad was quizzing me on the Egyptian gods. But instead of Egyptian gods I answered with Greek gods. I even told him that I was sorry and that my abusive step dad was Greek and that he forced me to learn about them and I was just so confused and…oh god Atemu, I've dishonored our family." Seto cried.

Atemu knew how important it was to Seto to please his father. Atemu had learned that at a young age Seto's father had disappeared and had left Seto in the care of an awful tyrant.

From that day forward Seto thought that his father had left because of him. And what Seto was seeing from Aknadin, it was apparent to Seto that he was the cause of his father's absents. Atemu had even caught Seto on the palace balcony trying to jump, it was clear that Seto felt guilty, even though everyone said that he shouldn't.

One of the other priest had walked into Seto's room and saw that his wrists and throat had been slashed. Seto had almost died that night. Aknadin never even asked if he was all right, let alone show any emotion. From that day forward Seto spent most of his time with his cousin, Atemu.

"Seto I'm so sorry." Atemu said hopeing to calm is cousin down. "Seto" "Atemu" Seto interrupted " I've dishonored our family. Now dad probably wont want me and, and" "Seto listen to me" Atemu said, "you haven't dishonored our family." "But" "No buts Seto. Now listen, you're my cousin and I will do what ever it takes to help you with your test." "But Atemu its tomorrow." "Seto I'm pharaoh, I can have it postponed." "Thank you so much Atemu." "No problem. Now lets get you into bed." Atemu whispered in his cousin's ear.

(AN: ok now just to let you know chapter 2 is a little intense it mentions the sex scene between priest and pharaoh but its not that intense but please check it out. Or at least some of it, please comment on how intense you think it is. Thnx oh and cronos was the father of the Greek gods.)


	2. sex part 1

Atemu took Seto's gold bracelets off then started working on his belt.

Seto cringed as Atemu's hands felt their way down his thighs and legs. Atemu pushed Seto down into a sitting position on his bed. Sitting on Seto's lap Atemu began to lick, bite, and suck at the priest's neck. Seto moved his hands up and down Atemu's back. He then began to remove his pharaoh's clothing. When both priest and pharaoh had all clothes removed, Atemu went in-between his cousin's legs.

"Atemu what are you doing?" Seto asked. "You'll have too wait and see Seto." "Atemu please what are you… Gahhhh oh Ra Atemu." Atemu released Seto's member from his mouth and climbed up his body. "Wow Seto you're so well is there another word for amazingly gorgeous?" "Atemu?" Seto questioned when he saw that his cousin was in-between his legs. "You aren't gonna do what I think you're gonna do, are you?" "Maybe" was all Atemu said before he stuck the first finger inside his cousin's entrance. "Graaahhhhhhhhh Atemu it hurts." Seto whined. "It's alright Seto it'll get better, I promise." Atemu said putting a second finger into his cousin's entrance.

"Ahhhhh" Seto hissed. Atemu added a third finger, moving all 3 in and out Seto's entrance. "Ready cousin?" "NO!" Seto yelled. But it was too late, taking his 3 fingers out of Seto's entrance; Atemu had taken his own member and slid into Seto's entrance. Atemu leaned down and kissed the lips of said priest. Atemu looked in the eyes of his lover and gasped when he saw the fear and hurt in his cousin's eyes.

FLASHBACK

"Come on brat!!" "Papa please!" a young 6yr old Seto pleaded. "Shut up BITCH!" Seto's stepfather yelled, "You will do as you are told, got it! Now get into bed its time for you to pleasure me." "Ye yes Papa." Seto cried as he got undressed and into bed, ready for another brutal night of physical and mental abuse.

END FLASHBACK

The beatings, the sucking, the entering, all the awful memories continued.

"STOP!" Seto yelled. Atemu remembered what his cousin had told him about the awful experience he had to endure as a young child. Hearing Seto whimper, Atemu withdrew from his cousin's entrance. "Seto it's alright, I'm here" "Papa please don't hurt me." Seto pleaded "Seto, it's ok I'm here, I'm here. Everything is gonna be alright." Atemu reassured his frightened cousin. Breaking out of whatever trance he was under, Seto held his cousin in his arms and said, "I know you will always be there for me." Atemu smiled as he cuddled close to his cousin.


	3. A fathers hate

"Mmm.. What? Atemu? Atemu where are you?"Seto asked just waking up from his slumber. "Calm down i only went to take a shower." Atemu replied coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel that barley covered his hips. "Man I wish you'd have woken me up so i could join you." "Hahahaha Seto your a big boy im sure you can handle yourself in the shower." "Yeah but not like you haha"

30mins later

Seto was coming out of his cousin's room when he spotted his father walking down the hall.

Seto called to his father 3 times but got no response. he followed Aknadin to his room only to wish he hadn't.

"Dad?" Seto asked

"You have no right to call me that."Aknadin said.

Seto was shocked. Why would Aknadin say something like that. After all they were blood related.

"Dad I don't understand."

"I told you NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Aknadin yelled hitting Seto across the face leaving a really good bruise.

"I don't understand."Seto said crying

"WHATS THERE TO UNDERSTAND SETO!" Aknadin screamed "I WILL NOT HAVE A FAGGOT FOR A SON!"

"I don't understand daddy what are you talking about?!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"Aknadin yelled hitting Seto across the face for a second time that morning.

"What? I-I-I-I"

"I-I-I Ra shut up! Are you really that stupid!? I saw you and Atemu last night!"

"Y-You saw us!?"Seto asked a little worryingly

Aknadin then did the unthinkable. He pushed Seto down onto his bed. Had he looked into his sons eyes he would have seen that his son had started to retreat within himself. The last time Seto had retreated within himself, It had taken all, well, 5 priest to get him back.

"Aknadin! Aknadin please stop!" Seto begged

"No! You wanna be a fag fine you wanna be a whore fine!"Aknadin yelled as he climbed on top of his own flesh and blood

And roughly kissed his lips. 'What's wrong with Aknadin!?' Seto asked himself 'why is he hurting me like this?' The more Seto fought the more Aknadin hit him.

"SETO!" Mahaad yelled. "AKNADIN STOP IT YOUR HURTING HIM!" Mahaad rushed over and pushed Aknadin off of Seto.Mahaad rushed over to Seto and helped him to stand. He then took Seto out of the hellhole he was just in.

(AN: ok im stopping right there I'll continue soon and I'll soon continue my other stories!)


	4. WHAT HAPPENED?

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Atemu yelled as he saw Mahaad drag a weakened Seto to the throne room where the other priests were.

"I found Aknadin trying to rape Seto in his room." Mahaad replied

"What!? Why?" Isis gasped

"I don't know Isis but as I was walking down the hall I heard whimpering, I walked up to Aknadin's door to peek inside 'cause it was open a bit and I saw Seto lying on his back crying and begging Aknadin to stop. I saw that Seto had started to withdraw and I got worried. I thought something bad must have been happening so I opened the door further, I saw Aknadin on top of Seto and I saw him kiss poor Seto. So I pushed Aknadin off and grabbed Seto and brought him here." Mahaad exclaimed

"You did good Mahaad" Atemu praised "now I'm going to need help bringing him to my room, plus I don't want Seto alone in there I want someone in there 24/7 to watch after him."

"Yes my king "All the other priest replied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

IN ATEMU'S ROOM

"Seto? Seto wake up! Please wake up!" Atemu pleaded with his cousin.

"Hmmm who? What happened?" Seto asked as he started to wake up.

"HA! Seto! Seto your up" Atemu said excitedly

"Whoa you really missed me didn't you."

"Of course you little brat." "Wow I feel loved" "ha, ha no tell me what your father did" "fine Mr. Bossy boots" Seto then explains what happened.(go to chapter 3)

"I'm gonna have a talk with him and find out what the deal is. K? And please don't hurt yourself Seto what happened wasn't your fault."

"I know but why do I feel as if it is my fault?"

"I don't really know Seto but I want you to get some rest. Isis says that a great evil will awaken tomorrow and we all need to be prepared."

"Yes Atemu" Seto said as he fell into a deep sleep

"Aknadin what did you do to my cousin?!" Atemu yelled

"Easy I took care of him."

"Took care of him?! You mean you almost raped him."

"Well I would have if Mahaad hadn't interfered."

Atemu was appalled at his uncles' remark. How could he do and say such a thing to his own son? If Aknadin hadn't been Atemus' blood, Atemu would have kicked him out but the millennium eye was also the reason he hadn't. The millennium items could only be passed down should the current owner die. And Atemu wasn't about to kill his own blood. Why he didn't know. He just knew he couldn't.

"Aknadin if you lay one more hand anywhere on Seto's body in a sexual fashion then yes I will kill you blood or not. I will not have you endangering Seto or any of the other priest."

"You mean you don't want me touching your boyfriend."

"What are you talking about?" Atemu asked

"Oh please I saw you 2 having oral sex and don't lie to me saying you didn't do such a thing 'cause you did. I saw you." Aknadin said as he left the room. Leaving a very shocked pharaoh behind.

(AN: leaving it there gonna continue soon bye!)


	5. kidnapped

Atemu walked through the hallway wondering why his uncle would do such an awful thing to his own son. When Atemu went into his room he realized Seth wasn't there. "SETO!" Atemu screamed. "I'm right here cousin calm down." Seto said as he walked over to where Atemu was standing. "Where were you Seto and why are you all wet?"

"Ha-ha I was washing Light, Sage, and Dark. They didn't mind but they do love to play lol."

"Yea I can see that. Gods Seto you're soaked. Come on lets get you cleaned up for dinner." Atemu said as he dragged Seto out of the room.

2hrs later

Atemu and the 7 priest were enjoying a quiet meal when he noticed 1 of his priest wasn't eating but picking at his food.

"Seto are you ok?" Atemu asked

"what? Oh yea I'm ok don't worry about me my king." Seto said.

Atemu wasn't buying it. "Seto listen I" But before Atemu could finish what he was saying a palace guard ran in.

"My King a great evil approaches our kingdom!"

"Lets go" Atemu said as he got up and left to the palace grounds. When they got outside Isis was the first to scream.

"AHHHH WHAT IS THAT!?"

"I don't know Isis. But we've got 2 destroy IT before IT destroys our kingdom." Karim said

"He's right" Mahaad replied.

"What do you want!?" Atemu yelled

"I want a priest who will bare my child" Zorc's voice boomed out. Zorc scanned the palace grounds when he spotted a young male priest with chocolate brown hair, luscious lips, eyes as blue as the river Nile and glow bright as the moon. Zorc walked over to the young priest a lifted his chin.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Set-Seto" Seto replied.

Zorc nodded as he searched Seto's face. When he Zorc looked into Seto's eyes he noticed the young priest was dangerously pale and more afraid than the other's.

A portal appeared behind the young priest. Zorc grabbed Seto as he entered the portal dragging a very scared Seto with him.

"SETO!" Atemu screamed as his cousin was taken to Zorc's place.

"ZORC BRING HIM BACK HERE NOW!" Atemu screamed.

When it was all over Aknadin was the first to speak.

"Good ridden he was a waste of time and energy."

"Aknadin he was your son! Don't you care!?" Mahaad yelled. Aknadin thought about this. Did he care about Seto? Even a little? "No" was all Aknadin said as he walked back to the palace. "Bastered" Karim whispered. They all walked back to the palace in silence.

(AN: hi sry um yeah let me explain about something...the 3 names seto mentioned were his animals. light is his white snow lepard, sage is his panther and darkness or dark is his lion. they are all girls)


	6. Meet zorc

(AN:Wow its been a looooooooooooooooooooong time since i updated this!!!!)

WITH ATEMU

"Seto, dont worry i'll find you and i'll bring you home safe." He said as he drifted off and dream't about his little cousin.

WITH ZORC

"Wake up young priest."

"Wha-what who where am I !?" Seto screamed as he woke up in a strange room.

"Its ok"

Seto looked around as his eyes fell on the source of the deep voice. "who are you?"

"My name is Zorc."

"Thats funny you dont look like the monster that kidnapped me" and it was true, the man standing before him looked nothing like the monster that kidnapped him. infact he looked, human. He had all the human features that most men have. He had black hair, green eyes and he was tan (not duke) the man was very handsome. Seto couldnt help but blush as he felt his hard on.

"Hahahahaha its ok you dont have to be afraid of me. I promise I wont hurt you." Zorc said as he held the young priest in his arms."Everything will be ok." He said as he layed the priest on his soft bed.

As He stood up and headed for the door, Zorc turned around and whispered "When you wake up you will fforet your pain and sufffering and know nothing but love and hatred towards the world that has done nothing but hurt you." He said as left Seto to sleep.

WITH AKNADIN

"ARGH! I cant believe Seto was taken!" Aknadin screamed as he sat down on his bed.

"Why am i so hard on him? Hes my sone for ra's sake and I tried to rape him and hurt him."

"dont i care about him at all??? Na he was a spoiled faggot." Aknadin said as he layed down and went to sleep.


	7. 2 months and no rape

(AN: Im enjoying this story!)

WITH ZORC

Seto woke up to the smell of freshly baked bread.

"OH hello Seto" Zorc greeted

"Hi" Seto replied shyly "um..."

"Hahahahaha Seto please sit, dinner will be ready shortly."

"Oh um ok sure" Seto said sitting down across from Zorc.

"Oh Hannah dear please bring Seto some water"

"Yes sir" His maid hannah replied coming in with a glass of water.

"hnmmmm thank you" Seto said as he took a sip of his water.

"Oh good dinner is here!" Zorc exclaimed as his hired help brought in the food. "Why are we eating dinner?"Seto asked

"Becouse you slept right through breakfast and lunch. Your skinny enough as it is" Zorc smiled as Seto tried to hide his blush.

After they were done their meal, Zorc took Seto's hand and led him to his room.

WITH ATEMU

"SETO!" he screamed. "Pharoh! are you ok? we heard screaming." Mahaad said

"I'm fine but have you found Seto yet?"

"Im sorry my king." Isis said "but even my mellenium necklace cant locate him."

"No" Atemu whispered as he fell to his knees "Seto, my beloved cousin, where are you?"

"My king" Karim said "We're doing everything we can to find our young priest" (setos younger than the others)

"Please hurry. We dont have a second to lose. Not when Zorc has him and wants to impregnate him" Atemu said as he got up and walked over to a stack of papers.

WITH ZORC

2 months later

"Zorc?" Seto search everywhere for him and still couldnt find him. He had been living with the man for 2 months and The man hadnt tried to get him pregnant like he said.

"Seto? why are you out here?" Zorc asked

"oh um I-I-I um I"

"Hahahahahahahahaha your so cute when you studder you know that?" Zorc said as he planted a kiss on the younger's lips. Zorc wrapped his arm's around Seto's waist and took him to the room they shared.


	8. Authors note very important

ok so heres the scoop.

oh yes i know there are spelling mistakes in chapter...6 i think but i did it on my sister's crappy laptop. Also if you would like a better understanding of the way zorc looks you can go to my page and find the link that will take u to the pic. I know he is not wearing epytion clothing but he is wearing the outfit that he will be seenin when he meets Seto in Present day Dominoe NewYork. My charecters donk live in Japan. they may live in Canada, the U.S, Russia or egypt.

Thank you now back to the story!


	9. sex part 2

(AN:ok I have been waaaaaaaaaay 2 bored 4 my own good...NEway enjoy!)

"Zorc please no" Seto whimpered as Zorc placed a kiss on Seto's lips. "come on baby you know you want it" He said as he placed a forcfull kiss on the priest's lips.

"NO! STOP PLEASE!" Seto screamed

"No" with that said Zorc through Seto on the bed a ripped his tunic piece off. (his shirt)

"Damn your beautiful! I should have done this sooner" Zorc said as he took the rest of Seto's clothing off.

Zorc placed soft kisses along Seto's neckline as he proceeded down to his lover's stomache. When he noticed for the first time his blueeyes lover had scars amoungst his body. He decided he would talk to Seto about it later, but for now he would get the boy pregnant.

Seto whimpered as Zorc took his member and pumped him. Seto layed his head back when he felt himself cum.

"Doesnt take much for you to cum does it?"

"..."

"hnmmm well im not through yet" Zorc said as he forced Seto on to his hands and knees.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seto said as Zorc plunged into him without pepration. "Oh Ra it hurts" Seto cried as tears fell from his ocean blue eyes. Zorc pounded in and out of the boy's entrance as blood started to pour from it. Seto cried as he realized that the man he fell in love with was going to hurt him.

"Oh Ra Seto your so tight argh!" Zorc said as he continued to slam in and out of Seto's entrance.

A few seconds later Seto came as well as the father of Seto's new baby child.

WITH ATEMU

Atemu tossed and turned in his sleep as he thought of his baby cousin.

"ARGH!" he said as he jolted awake.

"Seto where are you?" He thought as he walked over to his balcony

"where ever you are Seto i will find you"

Over the next few days Atemu searched and searched for Seto but found no trace of his loved one. As Atemu's fear for his cousin's life grew more each day, His fear of his uncle grew also.

(AN: WOOW im doing really good but this chaper wasnt a very good sex scene. if anyone can write it for me that would be great!)


	10. I need help

(sry if my last chapter was shit but im really trying i am so plz enjoy and tell me what i need 2 work on! thank u!!!)

"Wake up seto" Zorc said as brought a tray of food into his lover's room.

When Zorc walked into Seto's room he noticed that the mother to be was wide awake. Setting the tray of food down on the bed, Zorc made is way to the side of the bed that Seto was sitting on. He placed his hands on Seto's stomache and felt the 3 month old baby kick inside it's mother. Zorc smiled as placed a kiss on Seto's bruised lips.

"I cant wait for the baby to come Seto." Seto cried as Zorc said those words.

He was scared, he was scared not only for himself but for his child too. Seto didnt want his baby to grow up with this monster. To be honest he didnt want the baby at all, but if he was going to have the baby he might as well try to escape while he could still walk and get back to the palace. There his cousin and friends would be waiting for him with open arms, and it would be there that he would raise his child.

"Stop crying love or i will have to hit you again"

"Please no i'll do whatever you want but please dont hurt me anymore."

"I'll think about it." was all Zorc said as he finished feeding Seto, then tied his hands and feet down to the bed. Zorc looked at Seto's half dressed body and saw all the bruises that he had made. Seto had such a wonderful body, and to see it was a privledge that only Zorc had. Seto wept as Zorc placed himself on top him. Zorc plunged into Seto's tight entrance with no mercy. Seto cried as blood poured from his backside. Zorc pulled out of the priest's entrance with a groan.

"Damn Seto, that was soooo good" He said as he got off Seto and got dressed.

"Oh Ra" Seto whispered as he struggled to get out of the rope bondages.

With Atemu

"SETO!" Atemu screamed. "4 months. 4months since he had seen his little cousin. He knew Zorc must have gotten him pregnant by now. Theres no way Zorc would have gone 4 months without getting Seto pregnant. Atemu knew that Seto wasn't emotionaly strong and so he worried. However now that Seto was pregnant, his emotional status would probably be worst then before, and now that he was carring a child, Seto wouldn't have the energy to fight back.

"Ra please protect him" Atemu cried

(AN: So how was this chapter? pl message me and tell me)

R&R


	11. heartbreak

chapter 10 of seto and zorc 

The sun had set by the time Seto was finally able to break free of the rope bondages that held him captive. Seto knew that if Zorc found out about his escape and came after him before he made it back to the palace he would be in more trouble and in more pain then before. Seto quietly got up from his bed and walked over to the window that ironically was facing the palace. Seto sighed when he realized that his cousin's palace was probably less than 2 miles away. As Seto climbed out of the window he heard Zorc comming up the corridor. Fearing for his life and the life of his unborn child, Seto quietly prayed to the gods to not let Zorc come in. Thankfully the gods didnt like Zorc as he passed right by Seto's door. Seto waited a few minutes before proceeding out the window. Once out he ran east towards the palace, but before he could leave the surrounding areas of Zorc's home, he was grabbed. Grabbed by the bastered that had hurt him so much.

"FATHER!" Seto said as he grabbed his father and cried into his chest. Aknadin looked at his crying son and then to his son's stomach. Seeing the fact that Seto was indeed pregnant and hurt had sparked something inside of him. Aknadin only had one reason for coming here, and that was to make sure Seto didnt escape. But wether it was fatherly instinct or the fact that Seto was pregnant something had changed. Aknadin was snatched from his thoughts as he heard his son scream.

"DAD!!" Seto screamed as Zorc's goon squad grabbed him.

"well done Aknadin. you made sure my bitch I MEAN the mother of my children didnt run away and hurt himself." Zorc said as he realized the mistake he had almost made.

"D-Daddy" Seto whispered "W-Why, why daddy" tears formed at the corner of Seto's eyes once more as he was dragged away from his father.


	12. HE'S WHAT?

**(AN: I NO I NO I HAVNT UPDATED IN AWHILE! IVE BEEN WORKING ON THOSE TWO OTHER STORIES...NEWAY PLZ ENJOY)**

It had been three days since Seto had tried to run away from Zorc and 4months said he had last seen his cousin, Atemu. Seto cried as Zorc brought the whip down on his back again, three days were filled with nothing but pain, blood, and humiliation. Aknadin took the whip from Zorc and glared down at his pregnant son,

"Zorc if you continue to whip him you will cause him to have a miscarriage and then we will have to start all over and we do not have time for that. He will only be pregnant for one more month then you can do as you please with him till then no more harm needs to come to my son."

Zorc thought for a minute as he looked down at the battered form of his pregnant lover and began stroking his hair. "Your right Aknadin we shouldn't continue causing him anymore pain for a few more weeks." He said as he picked Seto up and took him upstairs to their bedroom.

"Seto…" He began as he heard Seto whimper against his neck. "You shouldn't have tried to run away." He said as he laid his lover down on the bed. Seto started crying when he felt Zorc rub his stomache. "Its ok baby your mommy is just fine…..shush little one." He said as he heard Seto moan in pain, the baby obviously bothered by something. "Get some sleep Seto, our baby doesn't like it when we fight." He said as he left the room.

"My baby….." Seto whispered as he rubbed his stomach "He is my baby Zorc not yours……..he will NEVER be yours." Seto screamed as a sharp pain ripped through his body.

WITH ATEMU

"What news do you bring me, John." Atemu asked as his number one guard entered the throne room. "My king we have word that Master Aknadin is missing and that he may be with Zorc."

"That's absurd….." Mahaad said

"No Mahaad it isn't. Remember what he did to our high priest. This man cannot be trusted." Atemu said as he balled his fist.

"My apologies your highness, but what I meant was that it was absurd he would go that far when his job is to protect you and our kingdom." Mahaad replied as he knelt before his king.

"Guard, do you know where Aknadin has gone or in what direction he has taken?"

"My king I don't know where he has gone exactly BUT I do know he has gone north." The guard said. He cared for the youngest priest and wanted to help his king bring him home.

"I see then prepare our horses! We leave NOW!" The king shouted

'Were on our way Seto just hold on' he thought as he walk out of the throne room.

BACK WITH SETO

Seto gripped the bed sheets as another sharp pain ripped through his body. He feared for himself and his unborn child.

'What is going on?' He thought. 'Why am I in so much pain?!'

"" He screamed as another ripple of sheer pain surged through his body.

The bedroom door flew open as Zorc and Aknadin rushed toward Seto.

"Seto what is wrong?" Zorc asked

"I don't know my stomache hurts GAHAAAAAAHHHH"!

"Hold on Seto! Aknadin help me get………what are you doing!?" Zorc exclaimed as he saw Aknadin wide eyed between his son's legs, his hand covered in red liquid.

"Is that!?" Zorc asked

"Yes Zorc..." Aknadin replied

"Wha….what's going on!?" Seto asked as fear coursed through his entire being.

Aknadin looked at his son and smirked, "Zorc its time, he's about to deliver."


	13. Saddness, death and heartbreak

AN: Sorry for the wait but i got addicted to IMVU XD, also im having a TON of trouble thinking of ideas for this story, are you afraid of the dark, bloody mary, and random ((all i need for that is one thing to talk about and i can right a chapter XD)) if you guys can help please do, Thank you.

This chapter is dedicated to Joey Kaiba and Seto Kaibaman, enjoy :)

also just to clarify i am not a gay hater im bi though i did use a bad gay term i do apologize if i upset anyone and they did not comment. You guys, Aknadin is a homophobe and i had to use a word that would describe his hatred towards his son being gay. If you dont like gays then please dont comment on my story if you do keep the reviews about the story not about your hatred. I love my gay friends dearly and i will hurt you and might have you banned from if you discriminate. I'm writing this because of the hatred and disgrace people showed and made 4 gay teens commit suicide. R.I.P

im 20 so stop saying im 14 .

ON WITH THE STORY O_O

...

Seto screamed as he felt sharp pains tear through his body, he felt as if he was being ripped apart and he didnt understand why his father and Zorc were standing between his legs telling him to push, it was only causing him more pain. Zorc held Seto's hand as Seto continued to push, he could'nt believe the pain he was feeling, he didnt think he would make it through the night. He cried thinking about his unborn child, his cousin and his friends, he prayed to the gods above that they would help his friends find him and his child, and even though he felt he wouldn't see the birth of his child he hoped that his friends would raise his baby and take care of it. He thought about his mother and the pain he was sure she felt every night when she and his step-father fought. Seto remembered the day his mother died, _**it had been the first rainy night in 75 days. Seto remembered standing by the door way and crying as he watched his step-father beat his mother, blood dripped from her mouth as she screamed and tried to fight back, but it was no use. She fell on the floor with a hard thud, Seto's step-father smirk as he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Seto ran to his mother and cried as he shook her,**_

_**"Mommy get up please we have to go"**_

_**"Seto, my son, i'm sorry. I never should have married him," She said weakly**_

_**"Mommy please," tears ran down the boys face as his dying mother shushed him. She looked at her crying son and smiled as she rubbed his cheak, "It will be alright, I promise, I love you Seto." Seto's eyes widened as he felt his mother go limp in his arms,**_

_**"Mommy, MOMMY!" He screamed trying to wake her up, he layed beside his mother's body and cried.**_

"" Seto screamed loudly and squeezed Zorc's hand, he was dying, he had to be dying, he knew he was dying, noone could live through this pain it was to unbearable. Tears fell from crystal blue eyes as the pain doubled, all Seto heard and felt in those last seconds were a babies cry and sadness as his world got dark.

_WITH ATEMU_

Atemu sighed sadly as he look over the balcony at the desert, he missed his cousin dearly and it pained him that he still couldn't find his beloved high priest. Atemu glared at the desert and shook his head,

"I better not find Seto's body burried in the sand dunes anytime soon, otherwise Egypts king will become a murderer" he said as he walked back into the palace. Atemu looked up as he heard something come towards his room, he grabbed his sword and took a fighting stance, the door opened...

_WITH THE OTHER PRIESTS_

Mahaad and Isis stood with Karim and Shada in the sacred priests lounge chambers, each one thought of different ways to try and save the youngest priest, but each idea led to nothing, leaving the priests stressed and distrought. They were still sadden at the idea that one of their own had betrayed them, and other had been taken. The four remaining priests did all they could to keep their king calm and happy but each attempted failed. They knew he missed his causin, they knew that their king felt more then just family love towards the blue-eyed priest, they knew he was deeply in love. Isis sighed as she stopped focusing on her Millennium necklace and looked back towards her friends,

"Nothing," She said as she shook her head sadly.

"Damn," Mahaad said as he stood up from his sitting position on the floor, "what do we do now?"

Karim looked up and said "i dont know, but our pharoah is suffering we need to think of something quickley and.."

"Who knows what Zorc and Aknadin are doing to Seto, for RA's sake they could be torchering him now as we speak." Shada interupted. Mahaad and Karim nodded at Shada's words,

Isis looked over at the other priests and shook her head "No, Zorc wants Seto to bare his child i doubt Zorc would do anything that may cause harm to the baby."

Mahaad nodded, "Shes right, its been four monthes since Seto dissapeared chances are Seto's still pregnant and therefore still safe. Lets head to bed, we will need a goodnights rest for tomorrows search. Zorc couldn't have taken Seto far and I have a feeling he's somewhere close by." The other priests all nodded as they walked out and down the hall when they heard a scream come from their Pharoah's room. They ran down the hall and busted through the pharaoh's room and saw...

AN: O_O OMG WTF IS GOING ON! WHOSE IN ATEMUS ROOM! AND WHY THE HELL CANT I STOP YELLING! ALL THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :D


	14. Update as of January 8th 2013

So I started this story in 2006 and have not updated since 2010...as I re-read this story I realized that this story was written horribly...so as of January 8th 2013 I will no longer be working on this story. I will however re-write this story as I have done for 'Seto Kaiba isn't Who He Claims to Be'. The revised version will contain new story lines, better grammar, less spelling mistakes, more characters and longer chapters. I will more then likely not post the revised version until the 5th chapter has been completed. I will keep this story up just as I have done with 'Seto Kaiba isn't Who He Claims to Be' so that anyone who loved the original will still have it and all who hated it will be able to read the revised edition. I will be changing the pairings in the story and the story will change dramatically from what you have read but the basic plot of Seto and Zorc will remain the same.

Please look for 'Seto and Zorc V2" coming February 2013

~ Catsblood15


End file.
